Ark 5 Episode 23: Grimm Meetings In The Dark
Status Report.. The room was black…nothing could be seen but the light shining on the middle of the desk, and smoke emitting from someones mouth…There was a creek. The door opened, and a Japanese man with long black hair steped in. (http://www.finalfantasyunion.com/charimg/screenshots/tseng-before-crisis.jpg) He was dressed in all black, a classy looking dressoutift, with pitch black gloves. He spoke in a low and menacing tone. “ I have arrived boss…” The deep voice in the darkly lit chair would speek. It was actually…witty. Intellegent, but rapsy. “Of course you are. You know what we do by now Hanz, it’s all for business….Status report of Kasihana City.” Hanz kept the same facial expression as he gave his report. A cold man with a cold emotion. “The city is under complet siege. Districts one and two are still under hostile takeover, and the population is droping rather rapidly. The helicarrier arrived and deployed the combat suits. There were a few disturbinsces, but our assassians are still there and will handle the problem as it should arise.” The figure in the dark would speak sharply. “What of the Tasangai’s?” “Hm? Tasanagi’S? I thought there was only one known as Keyome…” The voice chuckled softly. “there are things you should know by now Hanz…however, I’ll let you in on a secret. There are many Tasanagi children running around. Some just aren’t aware of their liniage. The one in particular is in the city on lockdown right at this moment. I should know for I played a part in his creation…well arranged it in a sense.” Hanz’s look didn’t change a bit as he continued the conversation. “In any case, the psychic has yet to be captured. She’s elusive. We know of her now, but Tasanagi played a key part in preventing her capture…both of them.” “What of the nightchild and the cop’s son.” Hanz paused for a moment. “The Nightchild or “Duke” as he prefers to be called is also in the city. The cops son has been missing for some time. More than likely he is sub par of his fathers prowess and is most likely the least threatning on the list of people to worry about. It will all be handled sir. She will be in your hands soon.” The voice paused, as it made the sound of leaning back in the chair. “Oh I know. I’ll have her one way or another. Even if I have to send you in Hanz. I’d really like to avoid that for the sake of keeping you around. I trust you more than I trust myself…You’re dismissed. Report back to me shortly.” The voice hissed. “yes boss…..” Hanz would disappear into the shadows. The chair that the voice was coming from would then turn around, still in the darkness…it would then press a button on it’s chair and reval a secret door, which covered a glass cell of sorts. The voice would speak. “Well Mr.Flint How’re you holding up in there?” Thomas Flint just sat there, looking lifeless…still…..almost dead even. He had drool running from his mouth, and wires streaming from his neck to the wall he was connected to. “I kind of miss the days when you spoke with such wit….ah…good times.” The voice would chuckle once more silently…..and shut the door closed back on to Thomas cell. Category:ARK 5 Category:ARK5